yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Jasehn Sarrhis (hero)
Jasehn Sarrhis is one of main characters from the sixth series. He was born in New York City, where he still lives in the sixth series, and is currently attending New York University's Economics and Computer Science Program. He is currently in his fourth year at NYU, making him a senior who plans on graduating at the end of his senior year. He is best friends with Scott Carson and Kadyn Black, as well as childhood friends with Tina Summers. He represents the new character of AthrunZala00 and is also voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Jasehn's appearance is very dark. He likes to wear a lot of black or dark colored clothes; however, he is not gothic. He usually wears a dark T-shirt (mostly black), dark jeans (mostly navy or black), and black shoes. When it is cold, he wears the jacket that is shown in his picture above. His hair is black and his eyes are green. The dark colors he wears represents his like for night, since he is not a morning person. As for his skills and abilities, he can use weapons, such as his katana and pistols, very well. He doesn't have major supernatural powers, but he does contain a flash-step ability like Minato Namikaze from Naruto. During the Story Arc, his ability advances, allowing him to manipulate time however he wishes. He also gains abilities from Jenna, making him a combination of Minato Namikaze, Itachi Uchiha, The Masked Man, and Sasuke Uchiha. However, he forgets about his time abilities and the abilities he obtained from Jenna once the Story Arc ends. In the third arc of the sixth series, it is revealed the Jasehn gained all of Isaac's abilities after being revived by Isaac. The powers that he gains include teleportation (which is upgraded to portaling), seeing future events (which is upgraded to seeing all possible outcomes of future events), summoning, shadow manipulation, cloning, and flight. His skills with games are excellent. However, he has yet to defeat his friend, Scott Carson, in any kind of game. Otherwise, he can beat anyone at any game. His personality is kind of lazy, but only in the morning. Otherwise, he is partially energetic and will get serious when he is in a fight or game. He is very friendly, and is very protecting of the people close to him. In episode 7, it is revealed that Jasehn is quite skilled with the violin. He plays a couple of duets with both Mina and Serah, and is complimented on his skills by both of them. Story Arc During the Story Arc, Jasehn lives a carefree life as a student at NYU. He always hangs out with his crew (made up of Scott Carson, Kadyn Black, Jessica Bailey, Adriana Bell, and himself) when not in class, and usually ends up fighting against Damien Michaels, Adrian Walker, Gordon Blue, and Zoe Webster. Eventually, Jasehn and his friends end up meeting Kessie Hunter, Mina Shimizu, and Zachary Davis when the three approach Jasehn to ask him for assistance in finding Jenna Marshall. It is revealed that Jenna was picked up by Damien's crew so Jasehn agrees to lend a helping hand. Eventually, Jasehn's crew fights off Damien's crew and rescue Jenna. However, because of Jenna's powers, Jasehn and his crew become distrusting of Jenna. After they save Jenna, Jasehn goes back to living and normal life and even becomes emotionally attached to Mina. Eventually, the plot takes off when Zoe lays claim to a God Notebook. Jasehn and his crew eventually team up with Jenna to fight off Damien's crew, which after multiple losses, results in a win. When it is revealed that Kerry Barnett is the true enemy writing the plot of this arc, Jasehn leaves the outcome of Kerry's life up to Jenna, who ends up killing Kerry and ends the arc. Jasehn goes back to his everyday life after the arc ends. This arc is also the first time that Jasehn uses his ability called Flash Step. His ability also upgrades at a later point to Time Manipulation, but is erased when his memory of the Story Arc is reset by Jenna. He also forgets about his relationship with Mina because of his memory being erased. Arc 2 During Arc 2, which has yet to be named, Jasehn becomes involved in a new plot after meeting Isaac Wolfe, who challenges Jasehn to a fight. Jasehn loses the fight against Isaac and is labeled as weak, causing Jasehn to hate Isaac. Eventually, when Isaac sets up a team to fight against Esperanza and Xander White, Scott, whose memory of the Story Arc still remains, decides to hide all information from Jasehn and Kadyn in order to keep them safe. Scott also joins up with Isaac, which causes Jasehn to dislike him. After getting no information, Jasehn and his crew go to meet Isaac, where Jasehn demands to assist Isaac in fighting Xander. Isaac eventually agrees and takes all responsiblity for whatever happens to Jasehn and his crew. In the fight against Xander, Jasehn is killed by a sword stab through the abdomen. Isaac becomes enraged by this and, along with the help of Kessie and Scott, Isaac manages to kill Xander. After that, Isaac sacrifices his life to revive Jasehn. Because of this, Jasehn gains all of Isaac's abilities, with some of them upgraded to the next level. Once the other enemies are defeated, the time setting is reset by Jenna once again, since she and Isaac both die. This is so the allies won't remember anything about them. Jasehn's Past Some tidbits of Jasehn's past are mentioned throughout the series. Most of these memories are usually about the childhood friend relationships between Kadyn, Tina Summers, and Jasehn. Scott and Jasehn also talk about their middle and high school memories as well. However, there is not much else mentioned about Jasehn's past. Twelve Olympians Arc During the Twelve Olympians Arc, Jasehn is labeled as the strongest character in the series since Jenna and Isaac are now dead, and is currently dating his childhood friend, Tina. During the Spring Break Trip on Scott's dream-cruise liner, Jasehn speaks with the spirit of Isaac, who resides inside Jasehn's body because of the life transfer. He also uses this relaxation time to get closer with Tina. He eventually finds out that he is not the strongest during the Spring Break. His relaxation ends with the arrival of the god, James Michael Wellington III. Jasehn is easily defeated by James in multiple fights because his powers are negated by one of James's abilities. Because of this, Jasehn undergoes Venus-style Psynergy training with Zachary Davis. However, because the god, Poseidon, is trying to collect all elemental synergy to rewrite the world, Zach is killed off before Jasehn learns any Psynergy. When all elementals are captured, Poseidon rewrites the world; however, Jenna and Isaac are reborn from this. Jasehn becomes a beggar on the street, who is eventually found by Jenna and Isaac. The two bring him back up to speed and Jasehn assists the two and other heroes to fight Poseidon, who is eventually defeated in a Castle Duel by Jenna. Meanwhile, Jasehn fights James once again, who is working with Poseidon. Jasehn's powers are negated once again, and James slowly chips away at Jasehn's life with each blow landed. Eventually, James stabs Jasehn, with the sword James had given to Xander, and leaves Jasehn to die. However, Jasehn's heal ability from Isaac upgrades and Jasehn's body regenerates. James becomes angry and goes to kill Jasehn, whose ability upgrades to Time Manipulation once again. He freezes time and kills James, which happens shortly after Jenna kills Poseidon. With mostly everyone gone, the crew ticks off the other Olympians by destroying the Earth, Sun, and Moon. This causes them to come out of hiding and challenge the remaining force of Jenna, Isaac, Jasehn's group, the Legendary Three Assholes, Zoe, and Lucifer. James, who is supposed to be dead, ends up using portal to teleport the allies to the main palace of the gods. Jasehn takes part in a four-on-four puzzle with other allies against the gods, which James referees. Jasehn ends up playing the most important plays that allow his group to come from behind and cause a tie. After this, Jasehn is beat up by James and taken hostage until Jasehn duels Apollo in a Planetarium puzzle. Jasehn has to live through the puzzle and save Tina from dying, which is made impossible by this puzzle, since only one or the other can happen. However, Jasehn finishes the puzzle alive and managed to save Tina, causing Apollo's plan to fail and die. After this, Jasehn gains the ability of Apollo's great musical talents. After the battle against Apollo, Jasehn goes back to James's castle to fight James for the final time and save Tina for real, since the Planetarium Tina was a clone James created. Jasehn fights James in a Castle Duel and loses, which would cause Jasehn to die. However, Jasehn uses a clone, which James was not expecting since Jasehn's powers had been negated by James during the hostage encounter. However, James did not know that Jasehn regained his powers back during the Planetarium puzzle. Jasehn appears out of a portal and freezes time, allowing him to teleport James and himself to one of Jasehn's created time realms, which is labeled as Purgatory. Jasehn unfreezes time, and James becomes weakened since his weaknesses are light and no sign of greed. Since Purgatory is a white realm with nothing in it, James's weaknesses are exposed. Jasehn summons up spirits in the realm to force James to participate in a Castle Duel, which Jasehn easily wins. This causes James to die for good, but before he dies, he leaves Jasehn with a gift: the power of copying abilities through sight or memories. After that, Jasehn assists Scott in his chess game against Zeus, where Jasehn freezes time and plays for Zeus, causing Scott to call checkmate and kill Zeus. After this, the world returns to normal and Jasehn goes back to his every day life. Arc 4 During Arc 4, which has not been completed yet, Jasehn, who is now referred to as a god after gaining James's powers, continues to work on his schooling as well as start his synergy training with Zach. Eventually, Jasehn begins to assist Jenna and Isaac in researching the Morgen family after Jasehn sees Conrad Morgen's wings. The group comes to the conclusion the the Morgen family are representatives of the Greek Mythology characters called the Titans. Jasehn learns that he will have a run in with another Greek God called Chiron as well as meeting Hades in the near future. When Jasehn and his crew are attacked by Noel Weiss, Jasehn reveals that Noel is the embodiment of Chiron. Shortly after this, Jasehn and his crew join Jenna in burning down the Morgen estate. While Jenna burns down the house, Jasehn and crew await the arrival of both Chiron and Hades, who eventually show up. Noel is concurred as being the embodiment of Chiron and Luciano Silva is revealed as Hades. This leads into two giant duels, that the allies win. However, the duels didn't matter since the Morgen family members were one step ahead and had already abandoned the house. However, Jeremiah Morgen and Conrad Morgen are taking captive and held in a torture time realm that Jasehn captured. Eventually, the arc leads to much talk about a list of the top ranked student in all NYU branches. The Morgen family members inhabit most of the spot; however, Jasehn holds the position of number eleven. A side plot develops, which is a nice social get-together held by Scott friend, Aswelld. Jasehn attends this occasion which turns into a disaster shortly after the start. Hazel Morgen and Yuna Morgen invaded Jasehn's torture realm and save Conrad and Jeremiah. His realm is then destroyed by Hazel's Corrosion ability. This causes Jasehn's eye to become injured, allowing Noel and Luciano to step in. Noel fights Jasehn in a duel and wins, asking for Jame's power to be sucked from Jasehn. However, Scott steps up and fights against the two. Later, Jun and Zach appear to put Luciano and Noel to sleep. Julius Morgen, the representation of Cronus, appears and stabs Jasehn in his right eye. Afterwards, Julius grabs Noel and Luciano and leaves the scene. Jasehn loses all of James's abilities, and is immediately placed in a hospital. His recovery is sped up by Jun; however, Jasehn no longer possesses a right eye or James's powers. After this, Jasehn continues his synergy training until the Morgen family starts causing many problems. Jasehn assists the allies in fighting against some of the problems, but is easily overtaken by all of the people he fights. Eventually, the Greek God, Pan, arrives and assists the allies in fighting off most of the Morgen family. Shortly after this, the group confronts the Morgen family, and Jasehn is placed in a five-on-five card duels with other allies against some of the Morgen family. After losing the duel against the Morgen family, Jasehn and the other allies are then inserted into Luciano's Castle Duel: a 270-room dungeon where all rooms need to be cleared to win. Currently, Jasehn is trapped with all of the others in Luciano's Castle Duel. Jasehn has been fighting with a team of twelve other heroes to battle against monsters, bosses, and traps. Jasehn is currently with Scott overlooking a duel between Nox Arblaster, also known as Inabelle Morgen, and Iliaster Morgen. After this duel, Jasehn plans to meet back up with the rest of his group and decide on the next path to take towards finding Luciano. Relationships Jasehn has a few relationships, whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Scott Carson and Kadyn Black: These two are Jasehn's best friends. Jasehn has known Kadyn since his childhood and has known Scott since middle school. The three have been real close friends since high school and usually get into trouble as a group. These two attend college with Jasehn, so they can continue to cause more trouble. Tina Summers: Jasehn's childhood friend, other than Kadyn. Jasehn and her have always been seen together with Kadyn and Scott. In fact, many people thought the two were dating in high school, even though they weren't. Now, she attends the same college to still be close friends with Jasehn, even though she's become annoyed with his part-lazy persona. During the third arc of the sixth series, the world events are reset, causing Jasehn to recall all of his memories and creates a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship between Jasehn and Tina. Jessica Bailey and Adriana Bell: Scott's and Kadyn's girlfriends, respectively. The two began relationships with Scott and Kadyn during college. However, the two have to travel to branches of NYU that are farther away from the main school area, making them not seen or heard from much. Since these two are with Scott and Kadyn, Jasehn recognizes them as friends. Damien Michaels: Jasehn's rival at NYU. The two, along with the other members in their teams, have been fighting since they first met during freshmen year. The two will even fight about some of the stupidest stuff, showing that they really don't like each other. Adrian Walker and Gordon Blue: Damien's friends and rivals to Scott and Kadyn, respectively. Since these two are teamed up with Damien and like to fight with Scott and Kadyn, Jasehn strongly dislikes them as well. Jenna Marshall: Although Jasehn was asked to save Jenna from Damien by her friends, Jasehn has been questioning Jenna's personality and powers. Because of these factors, Jasehn is not sure whether to trust her or not. However, as multiple arcs pass, Jasehn starts to become close allies with Jenna. Kessie Hunter and Zachary Davis: Two of Jenna's friends. They came to Jasehn and asked him to save Jenna. Jasehn does not know them very well, but he calls them friends. He loses his memories of being friends with them, but later regains them during the third arc. Now, though, Jasehn is close friends with Kessie and Jasehn is training with Zach to learn earth-style Psynergy. Mina Shimizu: Jenna's friend. She asked Jasehn to save Jenna from Damien's group. Also, the day after saving Jenna, Jasehn sees her playing piano at the mall. Jasehn begins to get along with her because they both like music and ends up asking her to hang out with him and his friends. Dominius Dalmaine: Jasehn had no relationship with this guy until the dance performance. When he started to cause havoc and talked too loud, Jasehn started to grow a hate for him. The real reason he hates him is for the way he uses and treats people with commands. Nox Arblaster: A girl controlled by Dominius. Jasehn is not a fan of how Dominius treats her so he plans to beat Dominius and save Nox. Jasehn's true goal is to become friends with her but this plan is ruined when Dominius is killed. He eventually becomes close friends with her, and even tries to help out Isaac and Nox with relationship problems during later arcs. Serah Marshall: Jenna's sister. Since she likes to play piano and is a fan of music, Jasehn gets along with her quite well. However, he doesn't really claim feeling for her since he gains feelings for Mina. Jasehn loses all memories of Serah once the Story Arc ends. In the third arc, though, he gains his memories back but doesn't talk about Serah. Isaac Wolfe: When Jasehn first meets Isaac, Isaac challenges Jasehn to a fight, which Jasehn easily loses. This causes Jasehn to dislike Isaac. Later, when the Story Arc ends, Jasehn forgets about Isaac until Isaac reappears. Then, Jasehn begins to distrust Isaac since Isaac is very mysterious and quite powerful. However, as time passes, Jasehn begins to trust Isaac. In the fourth arc, Jasehn continues to live with Isaac and also helps Isaac out with problems and Isaac's relationship with Nox. Erika: Zoe's personal android maid during the Story Arc. Jasehn reprograms her after Jenna steals Erika from Zoe. Erika ends up working for Jenna when Jasehn loses his memories at the end of the Story Arc. Later on, Erika starts working for Jasehn again, taking care of personal assignments and fighting enemies. James Michael Wellington III: Jasehn's new rival in the third arc of the sixth series. James proclaims himself as a god, and shows off his powers against Jasehn. Jasehn is easily destroyed by James once James negates all of Jasehn's abilities. Because James easily beats him, Jasehn wishes to destroy James. Master Feng: The master of the synergy group. Jasehn is told that he could use synergy by Master Fang. Jasehn enjoys knowing that he could learn new powers and becomes good friends with Master Fang, hoping to later learn some new powers. Ferris: Jasehn's new personal android maid during later arcs. Her programming is the same as Erika's, and she will do whatever Jasehn and his friends ask her to do. Apollo: One of the Twelves Olympians who is in love with Jasehn. Jasehn doesn't like Apollo because Jasehn thinks he is weird and knows that Apollo likes him. Jasehn plans on defeating Apollo when he meets him in the Planetarium puzzle. Luciano Silva and Noel Weiss: The character representations of the Greek Gods, Hades and Chiron, respectively. Since Jasehn is always receiving new rivals in every arc that takes place, he comes to the conclusion that he will have to fight these two. Jasehn's Decks Jasehn reveals his deck in episode 4 when he challenges Damien to a duel to revenge Scott. Jasehn's deck is revealed as a Blackwing Zombie Deck. This deck is an exact copy of the deck used by his previous life, Ryouta Ishida. The goal is to quick summon monsters with these two archetypes so he can Synchro Summon monsters, especially his trump card, Hellish Overlord Dragon. More to come later.